Snapped
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: One-shot. John is sick of Sally's comments to Sherlock and snaps. Slash. I don't own BBC Sherlock. Rated T for safety :D Please R


**Hello everyone! I haven't written in ages (stupid uni work getting in the way :( that and spraining my ankle and the lack of sleep it's causing)! I was recently turned on to the wonderful, amazing, talented (late!) BBC Sherlock! and now I'm additcted and can't think straight! It's seriously becoming a problem as I can think of nothing else! I finally got some spare time and quickly whipped this up even though I should be working on another story that I promised I would post a while ago! **

**This is been un edited so all mistakes are mine and I do apologize them! I'm working on those skills but sadly am not having a lot of luck, oh well! Best to keep practcing! **

**Summary: **_John is sick of Sally's remarks and finally snaps with some interesting results. One-shot. Holmes/Watson. Slash_

**I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot!**

* * *

**Snapped **

Another case had taken them out into the cold backstreets of London. It was a miserable day, rain lightly falling above them, dark, swirling cloud threatening to unleash more. John watched as Sherlock danced around the crime scene, twirling around before crouching down low and giving a loud sniff.

He heard a scoff and looked over to see Sally Donavan – a surly police officer when Sherlock was involved – glaring at Sherlock, arms crossed over her body, hipped cocked to one side. Sherlock paid no attention and continued to examine the crime scene.

The scene it's self was dismal, nothing more than a large puddle of blood and a severed thumb. Sherlock jumped back up and straightened, smoothing his coat and pulling out his phone, quickly scrolling through it.

"Do you have anything yet?" Lestrade asked from beside John.

"Of course I do," Sherlock drawled, not looking up from his phone. "John, what do you think?"

John from Sherlock to the thumb and back again. Sherlock looked up casually at John and the doctor rolled his eyes before getting a closer look, careful to avoid getting any blood on him. He eyed the thumb carefully and was aware that Sherlock's eyes was on him.

"Well, it's nothing compared to severed fingers in our fridge," John teased lightly and Sherlock's mouth twitched to a smile. John suppressed the giggles that threatened to burst from him. Giggling at a crime scene would be a bit not good.

"What do you need severed fingers for freak?" Sally questioned with a sneer. "and where did you get them from? I told you John, you need a new hobby or it may just be your fingers in there one day."

John gritted his teeth with frustration at Sally's comments but Sherlock ignored her and had probably deleted the information as soon as it had passed through his mind.

"It was an amateur who did this. The cuts jagged and rough. It would be cleaner if they had medical training. It looks like it was done with scissors," John murmured as he looked at the cut a little closer.

"Very good doctor," Sherlock smiled at him, his voice low. "He was forced to his knees, hand held out while they cut off his thumb."

"There was more than one person?" Lestrade asked and Sherlock sighed heavily.

"Of course there was. Look around you. Scuff marks in the gravels, three sets of footprints and one set of drag marks indicating that two people dragged him while another lead them here. Two men, judging by the shoe sizes, held the victim down, attempting to keep them still as the third cut of his thumb. Difficult and painful as the victim was struggling," Sherlock rattled off. "A warning of what will come if the money isn't given to him soon."

"How do you know they want money?" Anderson sneered from beside Sally, arms crossed.

"It's usually money, or drugs, but in this case money. The thumb belongs to a gamer, looking at the calluses on the thumb from where they have been repeatedly struck a button and moved a joy stick around. Money because there is a big gaming event on that winner takes away five thousand pounds," Sherlock continued, shooting a smug look at Anderson, holding out his phone so that they could see the advertisement for the gaming event.

"Brilliant," John blurted out before he could stop himself. Sherlock's deductions would never cease to amaze him. How he could see all that from just a thumb was astounding.  
Sherlock looked to John with a brief look of surprise and warmth. John had noticed that Sherlock seemed surprised every time he commented on his deductions with praise rather than hostility.

"Freak," Sally muttered again and John breathed deeply, trying to control his anger.

"Our villains," Sherlock continued. "will be wanting to keep a close eye on our gamer to make sure that they win the money and so they don't try and escape. I would suggest you put police in the venue, but then again I suppose I will have to seeing as your men can hardly get anything right."

"What do you know about police work freak," Sally sneered. "You're just a psychopath who gets his jollies looking at crime scenes."

"And yet he's doing your job," John snapped before he could stop himself. Sally turned to him, stunned. "He's gotten more information and done all the hard work while you just stand there and insult him. I'm sorry, but when do _you _start doing what you're paid for?"

Lestrade ducked his head to hide his smile. It was about time someone shut Sally down. Sherlock was looking at John with a expression of shock and surprise (a look you didn't see often on Sherlock) while Anderson was looking shocked and angry.

"and just because he can do your job better than you doesn't mean he's a freak," John continued, working up a rant that he had been dying to unleash on this woman for months. "You are supposed to be a professional and your acting like he stole you're prom date. I don't see why he should put up with it."

Sally looked at him with her jaw hanging open, looking at him with wide eyes. John turned back to Sherlock and shifted.

"Are we done?" he asked.

"Yes," Sherlock replied.

"Lestrade," John nodded at the DI and Lestrade nodded back, a smile on his face.

"Alright, let's finish this," Lestrade called out as John strode away. He didn't have to be a genius to know that Sherlock was following right behind him as lead them to the main street to hail a taxi back to 221 B Bakers street. Before he could call for a taxi, Sherlock longs arm was held out, flagging one down.

A taxi pulled over and Sherlock opened the door, allowing John to slide in first. John tried to calm his anger while Sherlock relayed their address to the cabbie. They were nearly half way home before John was calm enough to look at Sherlock. His eyes widened as he saw Sherlock peering at him intently, trying to deduce the expressions on his face.

"Why are you so angry?" Sherlock asked, slightly confused.

"I'm sick of them insulting you," John gritted out.

"But it's not hurting you," Sherlock frowned.

"Just because it doesn't bother you, doesn't mean I will stand by and let them insult my best friend," John told him. "They have no reason to be cruel."

"You're upset that they insult me," Sherlock stated and John nodded. "No one has ever done that before."

"Well they should have," John grumbled gruffly.

Sherlock's eyes widened for a brief moment before leaning forward and kissed John firmly on the lips. John gasped softly and went to protest but his eyes fluttered closes and he hand came up to cups Sherlock's cheek and pulled him closer.

The kiss only lasted a moment before Sherlock pulled away, a faint blush on his pale cheeks bones.

"Interesting," Sherlock mused and then saw John face. "Not good?"

"No, that was good," John broke out into a smile. "That was very good."

"We'll need to experiment more," Sherlock smiled and John grinned back.

"God yes."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and would love to hear all your thoughts so please review!  
If anyone else knows and other stories where John shoots down sally after calling Sherlock bad names (freak) and being mean to him and John coming to his defence I would love to hear what they are! **

**You can also follow me on tumblr: **inkinmyheartandonthepage **where I will be looking out for Sherlock related photos and so on. **


End file.
